Run from the Past
by Nantalith
Summary: AU post Advent Children. Sometimes the past will not stay down. And when it rises, who will fight it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after FFVII Advent Children and before FFVII Dirge of Cerberus. Thanks to beta ~Rei Mumei The Nameless Actor for picking up the spelling errors.

**Run from the Past**

Zack knew this feeling. The feeling of being soaked in Mako for hours. For days. He remembered the last time he woke feeling like this. There had been days of running and the final fight. He remembered being hit a few times… How many, he couldn't remember. He knew Cloud had been tucked away among the rocks. He knew he had fallen. Had they been caught? He forced his eyes open, he knew what to expect. Except everything was different. He wasn't in a tank, he was on a bed. He was dressed in comfortable clothes – a long sleeved T-shirt and track pants. Sitting up slowly he found himself in a small room, sparsely furnished with a bed, desk and chair. Next to the bed were some boots. There were no windows and the air had an earthy tinge to it – underground. He sat quietly, listening for sounds of movement. He heard nothing, not even the sounds of machines. Quietly he stood and went over to the table.

There were a few loose pages and a couple of pencils as well as a timer. His brow farrowed at the timer but something else caught his eye. It was a small plastic cap. He recognised it, he couldn't not. It was the cap of a hypodermic. So the 'comfortable' room wasn't what it appeared, he was still in a lab. He went to retrieve the boots by the bed. He wanted to move about quietly inside but as soon as he was out he would need the boots. He wasn't so much surprised as intrigued to find the door unlocked. The passage outside was more what he had in mind when he first woke. Opening the door opposite, he found another room like the one he had just left. Staff quarters? Quite possibly. There were six rooms in total but only his showed any sign of having anyone in them recently. To be more accurate, his room was the only one that was still intact enough to house anyone. The building was more than just abandoned, it was partly destroyed. Earthquake came immediately to mind but where would that put him. Not in Midgar, for sure. Definitely north though. He smiled to himself – north, such a huge area. Hopefully there would be more distinguishing landmarks outside.

The air was getting a little fresher as he went along. Before long it became apparent that there was no one else around and the pathway was seriously dilapidated in some areas. Stopping, Zack crouched down to pull on the boots. They fitted. Just like his clothes. It was all too suspicious. Something was up, something was happening and he was the centre of it. He came to a flight of stairs that lead up, he had ignored the previous flight that lead down. The smell that drifted up told him was the lab. He had thought of going down to check if Cloud, or anyone else for that matter, was down there but it was too quiet. If anyone was down there, their machines were off. And the machines were only turned off when there was nothing left living. The stair in front of him was different to the rest of the building as was the door at the top. Looking past the stair Zack saw the passage way continue but it was soon lost in the darkness. No lights lit that direction and Zack suspected that it ended rather abruptly, most likely with a pile of rubble. This stair had been added after whatever had destroyed this building. This was the way out.

The door didn't open out to the outside. Zack hadn't expected it to, this was a secret lab after all. It would be pointless if it was easily found. What he had not expected was the scale of destruction within the room. The only exit was up a pile of rubble to the first floor, as it appeared he was in the basement. Zack stared at the fallen slabs of concrete and twisted metal rods. He began to feel as if something huge had happened while he slept underground. Gingerly, he climbed to the first floor to find all the windows boarded up. From the inside. Someone defiantly didn't want anyone looking in. With little effort, Zack managed to pry one of the boards off, he smiled briefly as the sunlight blinded him. But as he blinked his eyes into focus, he felt himself shrink inside. He knew this place, knew what it had been. He stared through the window at ruins of Midgar, the ruins of his memory.

Zack didn't know how long he stood at the window but eventually his mind processed what he saw. He climbed through the window and stumble along the streets of the once great city. It was worse than a ghost town – no earthquake had done this. But what had? What had happened to its people? What had happened to Aerith? He turned toward the church and started to run. He didn't stop until he came to what remained of the building. He stood outside looking at it for a long time, all his memories playing in his mind. He knew in his heart, Aerith was gone. He realised he had know it when he woke up, just like he knew Cloud had not been recaptured like he had. But his mind refused to listen to his heart and so he went into the church looking for his love but found someone else instead.

He recognised the spiky hair first. Cloud was lying on the church floor in front of a pool of water. Zack smiled as Cloud leisurely tilted his head back to see who was coming into the church. Zack grinned at the look of shock on Cloud's face as he slowly rolled over and got to his feet.

"Hey," called Zack.

He was surprised when Cloud flinched and stepped backwards.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"It's me, man – Zack."

Cloud shook his head and stepped back again.

Zack stopped and studied the boy, no – the man before him. He wasn't surprised, he was terrified.

"Who are you!" he yelled. "Why are you here?"

"Cloud, it me, really," said Zack calmly. "I got out. It's okay, everything is going to be okay now."

Cloud just stared at him. He had lost the look of terror but it had been replaced with something worse – nothing. It didn't appear as if he heard Zack or even saw him. Concerned, Zack stepped forward which caused Cloud to jerk backward.

"Leave me alone," he said abruptly.

"Cloud…"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Zack stood still again. Waiting wasn't his strong point but once again the feeling that something was going on beyond his understanding rose within him. He waited while Cloud stood staring at him. With sudden speed that surprised Zack, Cloud ran forward. He angled to the left as he came and grabbed a sword off one of the pews. He jumped and brought the sword down with precision. Zack managed to side step the sword but found he had walked into the path of another. He didn't spare any thought as to where the second sword had come, he reacted. He stepped into the attack and blocked, punching with his free hand. Cloud stepped back but Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist and twisted round trying to force Cloud to the ground. Cloud let go of the sword, pulled his arm free as Zack tried to twist it and jumped back. His eyes never leaving Cloud, Zack retrieved Cloud's sword. He was impressed when Cloud pulled a third sword free from the one he held. Zack raised the sword he had and waited for the attack.

Again they stood looking at each other - Zack patient and Cloud angry and confused.

"Who are you?"

"That question again!" exclaimed Zack. "I am Zackary a.k.a Zack Fair. Why do you keep asking me?"

"Liar," yelled Cloud and attacked again.

Zack and Cloud had spared in the past and now with a weapon in hand Zack fought like before. Teased Cloud like before. He had hoped it would convince Cloud that he was who he said he was but it upset him further. His attacks were wild and easy to read. He disarmed Cloud again only to have him replace the sword.

"Damn, how many do you have?" asked Zack.

"Shut up," yelled Cloud and lunged.

Zack ducked under the wild attack and brought the flat of his sword down on Cloud's on hand causing him to lose his grip. The heavy weapon landed with a thud and in the moment's distraction, Zack brought his foot up and planted it in Cloud's chest. The kick sent him flying. He landed heavily and skidded to a stop against a pew. Zack stood ready for Cloud to get up and attack again but he didn't, he made no effort to get up at all. He just lay where he had landed staring at nothing.

"Cloud?"

Zack regretted kicking him, he hadn't wanted to but at the same time he needed to end the mindless attack. He took a few tentative steps forward but Cloud made no movement. Encouraged, Zack crossed over to where Cloud lay and crouched down a little way from him.

"You okay?" he asked. "Sorry about the kick but I don't want to fight with you."

Cloud said nothing, did nothing.

"Why are you so angry – what have I done to you?"

In the silence that followed, Zack noticed something that he should have spotted sooner. Cloud was crying. Silent tears spilled from his unfocused eyes and fell to the church floor. Zack crept closer and touched Cloud's shoulder. He didn't flinch as Zack had been expecting. Instead he blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Zack.

"I don't understand," he said quietly.

"I broke out, I told you," said Zack with a small smile.

"But you are dead."

Zack frowned at the statement.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You died," said Cloud. "Long ago…"

"I'm not dead," said Zack feeling more than a little disturbed.

Cloud's gaze fell to the floor again.

"Hey," yelled Zack. He grabbed Cloud by the front of his top and hauled him into a sitting position. "I'm right here, I was in a lab and now I'm free. And breathing."

"I see you," muttered Cloud. "But I saw you die. On the hill overlooking Midgar."

Zack let go of Cloud and sat back.

"Why are you saying that?" he asked in a small voice.

"You gave me your Buster Sword, your blood was on my face, the rain was washing everything away…"

Zack sat staring at Cloud. Cloud sat staring at Zack.

"But I'm right here," insisted Zack.

"I know," said Cloud.

"I don't understand," said Zack.

"Nor do I," said Cloud.

A word hovered between the two men but neither wanted to say it – clone. Zack was the first to look away, desperate to focus on something he could understand. Something that made sense, something he knew.

"I used to meet a girl here," said Zack with a soft smile. "She grew those flowers," he added pointing to the flowers that grew around the pool of water. "That water wasn't here before."

There was quiet again.

"I wonder where she is… Her name is Aerith," continued Zack. "You'll like her."

"I did," murmured Cloud.

"You met Aerith? Do you know where she is?" Zack stopped. "Did?"

Cloud refused to look at him.

"What happened to Aerith?" asked Zack more forcefully.

"Sephiroth killed her."

Zack frowned.

"Sephiroth – I thought he died," said Zack.

"No, he fell into the Lifestream. Somehow he managed to survive and return," said Cloud.

Zack could see the truth in Cloud's eyes but there was something else as well. He wasn't telling Zack everything. Zack thought about calling him on it but decided against it. Cloud obviously had a reason for not telling him and Zack guessed it had something to do with Cloud not trusting him. His train of thought lead him back to Cloud's words. _I saw you die._ He glanced at Cloud, he was staring at some spot on the floor, brow drawn together. He looked up, saw Zack looking at him and looked away.

"You… need a place to stay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that would be great," said Zack with a grin.

Cloud didn't return the smile. He got up and started gathering his swords together.

"That's quite a sword," said Zack trying to lighten the mood.

Cloud just nodded.

If ever there was a time for quiet and restraint, now was the time Zack decided. He followed Cloud out the church toward a rather impressive bike. He couldn't help a low whistle that escaped his lips. Cloud stopped, he turned his head and appeared to want to say something but shook his head instead.

The ride back was slow. Zack suspected Cloud was delaying on purpose but it gave him time to look around. He wished it didn't. Everywhere he looked he saw what Midgar had been in his mind. He wished he had asked Cloud what had happened but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. What could have possibly created such destruction. He had seen Sephiroth destroy Nibelheim but Midgar was a city not some two house town on a mountain slope. Somewhere along the line ruins became homes and house. There were shops and garages with people working. The streets were busier now so they slowed down further, twisting through the streets to pull up behind a bar.

"We going for a celebratory drink?" joked Zack as he got off.

"Tifa…" Cloud paused, what was he going to tell her, "Tifa owns this place. I stay here."

"Tifa? She's still around? I'm glad," said Zack truthfully.

"She…"

"Thinks I'm dead, right?" said Zack.

Cloud nodded. He had made no move toward the door, it was obvious to Zack that Cloud was struggling with something more than him not being dead. Something had happened to his timid but cheerful friend. The man in front of him looked like someone who had stepped back into a nightmare they thought gone.

The door banging open brought both men back to the present as two children came running out.

"Cloud!" yelled the girl excitedly. "I beat Denzel!"

"Only by a little," said the boy Zack assumed to be Denzel. "And only once."

They both stopped when they saw Zack, the girl openly curious while Denzel was a little more guarded.

"This is… Zack," said Cloud motioning to the man. "And this is Marlene and Denzel."

Zack noticed the hesitation to say his name but ignored it, he was more curious as to where these children came from. They were obviously not Cloud's but there was a familiarity about their behaviour toward him.

"Hey, guys," he grinned. "What you up to that this fine young lady beat you at, if only by a little."

Marlene giggled.

"A game," said Denzel.

"Yeah," smiled Marlene. "Cloud taught it to us."

"Really!" exclaimed Zack in mock tones of shock. "Mr Serious knows how to play a game?"

Marlene burst out laughing and Denzel chuckled at bit but more at Cloud's horrified expression.

"You're funny," said Marlene.

Zack laughed with her.

"At least someone appreciates me," he said but immediately regretted it as a shadow passed over Cloud's face.

"Where are you from?" asked Marlene.

Denzel, Zack noticed, had picked up on Cloud's mood and was looking at him askance.

"I am from a really small town called Gongaga," said Zack.

"I know where that is," said Marlene. "I have a map in my room, Cloud gave it to me so I know where he is when he does his deliveries."

"Ah, so you must know where all sorts of places are?" said Zack. "If I ever get lost…" Zack stopped speaking. Get lost? He was so lost right now. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said but stopped again when he caught sight of Tifa in the doorway. She had heard Zack's voice and gone to investigate because Zack was dead. But there he stood chatting with Marlene. A quick glance at Cloud told her she was not seeing things, that she was seeing as a dead man standing before.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after FFVII Advent Children and before FFVII Dirge of Cerberus. Thanks to beta ~Rei Mumei The Nameless Actor for picking up the spelling errors.

**Run from the Past**

"Zack?" she said but it came out like a question.

"Hey," he said. Both were thinking of how they had parted ways last time, where they had parted ways. The hate, the pain.

After some visible effort, Tifa said.

"Come inside and have a drink."

Zack gave a grateful smile and headed toward the door, Marlene skipping along next to him. Cloud followed more slowly. Denzel had latched to him and didn't seem particularly keen to let go. Tifa suspected it had something to do with the way Cloud looked ready to bolt. Like he wantedvto turn and run, and keep running until he disappeared.

"Cloud said you own the place," said Zack stepping into the spacious kitchen that backed the bar.

"I bought it a while ago, after…" she paused. "After Midgar was destroyed and people started building Edge."

Zack was tempted to ask about Midgar but a gloom had settled over the kitchen. Even Marlene lost her smile and edged closer to Tifa.

"Well," said Zack with forced cheer, "it must be exciting running a bar. Meeting all sorts of people."

"Yeah, it has its good days and bad days," said Tifa making her voice light. "I have more regulars than people passing through."

Silence descended. Zack cast about for something to talk about. He saw Tifa was doing the same, Cloud stood by the doorway looking at nothing, Denzel still holding his hand.

"You need a place to stay?" asked Tifa suddenly hitting on something to fill the silence.

"Yeah, that would be great," said Zack with a grin.

"You're welcome to stay here," said Tifa. The 'welcome' sounded hollow to both of them.

"I appreciate it," said Zack. "Anything I can do to help out – don't want to be the ungrateful guest that didn't leave."

Zack's laughter drift to nothing as he realised what he said.

"Well," said Tifa brushing away the comment, "potatoes always need peeling – hot chips and a beer, very popular in the afternoon."

"Point me in the right direction," said Zack keen to do something other than standing awkwardly in the kitchen. As Tifa set about showing Zack what to do, he saw Cloud leave the kitchen going further into the building, Denzel tagging along. He affected to not see and asked Marlene if she ever peeled potatoes but she shook her head saying nothing.

"So you open in the afternoon?" asked Zack trying to make conversation that gained him information but hopefully wouldn't come across as such.

"Yeah," said Tifa pulling out a huge basket of potatoes. "From about one till six, then again from eight till closing – usually around eleven or twelve."

"A lot of people come here for lunch then?" asked Zack as tossed a potato into the air and caught it.

"A lot of the work in Edge is… building – working men get hungry," said Tifa stiffly but she smiled. "But it's getting better."

She nodded.

"Getting better," she added more to herself than for Zack. "I have to do some stuff out front – can you handle the kitchen?"

Zack returned the smile with a nod but he felt so out of place. So the destruction was recent, still raw in the minds and bodies of the citizens. Zack focused on his task of peeling aware that two children were watching him steadily. He wasn't sure when Denzel had slipped back into the kitchen.

After some time Marlene spoke up.

"You peel very slowly," she said.

"Really?" said Zack looking at the knife. "Strange, I'm pretty good with a blade."

"Tifa peels a lot faster – she would have finished by now," continued Marlene.

"I don't suppose you could give me some tips?" asked Zack.

Marlene thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," she said and hopped off the chair. Denzel moved as if to stop her but pulled his hand back and settled to watch instead. And that was Zack's afternoon, peeling potatoes under the guidance of Marlene with Denzel watching.

Dinner that evening was a bit of an awkward affair. Denzel had gone back upstairs halfway through the afternoon but had come down with the sounds of dinner being made. Cloud had only come down after Tifa called him. Marlene chatting with Zack while Tifa spoke about the bar and daily coming and goings of Edge. Denzel spoken when spoken to and Cloud said nothing at all. Zack was brimming with questions, he was desperate to find out what happened but he knew Tifa, and probably Cloud if he were to speak, was keeping the conversation light because of the children.

He was a bit relieved when Cloud took the children upstairs after dinner to get them ready for bed, time to get some real answers. But he couldn't help feeling a bit rejected by the action. After a few moments he said,

"He doesn't trust me."

"No," sighed Tifa, "he doesn't trust himself."

Zack frowned.

"What are you talking about? What happened here? I don't understand what is going on." said Zack.

"I don't understand either," said Tifa turning to Zack. "Cloud told me you were dead, that you died getting him to Midgar, that you were..." She stopped.

"Yeah, he told me that as well," said Zack. "I don't remember dying - if someone can even remember dying - I remember fighting soldiers, being shot and then I'm waking up in a lab."

"A lab?" asked Tifa frowning. "Where?"

"In Midgar," answered Zack.

"Midgar is no longer inhabited," said Tifa with a touch of sadness.

"Probably why the lab was there," said Zack. "What happened to Midgar?"

Tifa stood and drew a deep breath before saying,

"Sephiroth destroyed it."

"Sephiroth again."

"Yes," said Tifa collecting plates. "He wanted to destroy the planet so he called Meteor."

Zack ran a hand over his face and swore under his breath.

"How did you stop it?" he asked.

"Aerith cast Holy," said Tifa.

"Aerith..."

Zack suddenly felt his throat close. He had known Aerith was dead when he woke, Cloud had confirmed it in the church and now he discovered she had been fighting to save the planet. Sephiroth killed her because he wanted to destroy the planet and she wanted to save it. He looked away to gather his thoughts. Pull yourself together, Zack, you knew she was dead. He frowned at this last though. How did he know? Had they met in the Lifestream? To do that... he must have died.

His thoughts were interrupted when Cloud came down stairs.

"You can take my room," he said. "I've set up a bed in my office for myself."

"Okay," said Zack still lost in his thoughts.

Cloud nodded not sure what else to say or do.

"I'm kinda tired," said Zack suddenly getting up.

Cloud showed him to his room, directing him to the bathroom.

"Cloud," called as Cloud started to close the door.

Cloud paused but didn't look up.

"I... Nevermind," finished Zack. He wasn't sure he wanted to say the words anyway - _I think I might have died_.

Cloud closed the door leaving Zack alone.

There were some clothes laid out on the bed. Zack held them up, a pair of black trousers of a thick material and a dark grey long sleeved T-shirt. He tossed them onto the chair and lay down on the bed stared at the ceiling, his thoughts awhirl. If had died, no, he had died. Cloud wouldn't lie about something like that. Besides, he had been genuinely confused when Zack appeared. He also knew in his heart he had seen Aerith in the Lifestream. So he had died and yet, here he was very much not dead. It made absolutely no sense, apart from the fact that it is impossible to bring someone back from the dead, why was he here? But Sephiroth had returned. He hadn't really died to begin with, he had just fallen into the Lifestream according to Cloud. But he, Zack, hadn't fallen into the Lifestream, he had bled out on a cliff overlooking Midgar. His friend had watched him die. It was too much, too much information to absorb and work through – one step at a time. He was back, first step was to find out how, then the why.

The following morning at breakfast, Zack said he wanted to go back to the lab.

"If there are any answers anywhere, that is the best place to start," he said.

Cloud nodded and after some thought offered to go with him.

"But I have a delivery this morning," he added.

"No problem, I'll wait," said Zack.

Cloud quickly finished his breakfast and left.

"Tifa," said Denzel after Cloud had left, "is Cloud coming back?"

"Yes," said Tifa firmly but wondering herself.

She noticed Zack look up at the comment, she had also noticed how fidgety he had been. Once Tifa had organised the children for school and sent them on their way with the other neighbourhood kids, she turned to Zack.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"That obvious, huh?" smiled Zack.

Tifa said nothing but sat back down and waited for Zack to speak.

"What happened after I died?" asked Zack. "I know Sephiroth came back and tried to destroy the planet but Aerith stopped him by casting Holy. Obviously there was some destruction but what I really want to know is what happened to Cloud?"

Tifa drew a deep breath.

"Fighting someone you once respected and losing friends and loved ones affects a person, changes them – you are changed but you are still Tifa. Cloud… Cloud seems destroyed and lost," said Zack. "And I'm not talking about all that happened in Nibelheim."

Tifa frowned at the reference to Nibelheim – it was always going to be a sore point.

"When I found Cloud in Midgar, he was ill," started Tifa putting _that_ past away.

"The Mako poisoning," said Zack.

"Not just that, he… His mind was broken – he thought he was you," explained Tifa not altogether sure she was doing the right thing telling Zack but he needed to know where Cloud was coming from.

"He what?"

"He assumed your identity – he thought he was SOLDIER First Class, that he and Sephiroth went to Nibelheim-"

"He did go to Nibelheim," interrupted Zack.

"As an infantryman, not as a SOLDIER," said Tifa. "The point I'm trying to make it that for a while he thought he was you, then he found out about the experiments and thought he never existed in the first place – he feels guilt over forgetting you and failing to save Aerith. Your return has just thrown him, give him time to put this thoughts in order again."

Zack nodded thinking about what Tifa had just told him. What did you say to that? It explained a lot of Cloud's behaviour, his confusion. Zack secretly hoped Cloud had heard about the experiments rather than remembering them.

"Tifa, I… I'm fairly certain I died," he said abruptly. "I've been thinking about it – we had been on the run for almost a year, I wasn't just physically tired but mentally tired as well, and there were so many men… I was hit more than seven times, even for a SOLDIER that is a fair amount, then left in the desert with no one to tend me? The only possible outcome is my death."

"So if you died, what are you doing alive now?" asked Tifa.

"I don't know but I think the answers are in that lab," he said. "Does Cloud ever talk about his time in the lab?"

Tifa shook her head,

"I don't think he really remembers it," she said.

"Small blessings," muttered Zack.

"There is something else you should know," said Tifa.

"That doesn't sound good," remarked Zack.

"Some months ago Sephiroth returned," said Tifa.

"How? I thought Aerith stopped him," said Zack.

"She summoned Holy but Sephiroth was preventing Holy from being released so we went to stop Sephiroth – Cloud killed him in the North Crater."

"Cloud killed Sephiroth again?" asked Zack surprised.

"Yes," said Tifa.

"Wow…" breathed Zack. Cloud had killed Sephiroth twice. "How did he return?"

"Geostigma – an illness caused by Jenova cells in the Lifestream. His will was alive in the Lifestream," explained Tifa.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why I'm here," said Zack. He didn't want to ask if Sephiroth's will was still in the Lifestream.

"No, but if you are going to the lab you might come across something about it."

Zack swore,

"This is so messed up," he said.

Tifa nodded and set about clearing the table.

"I can't get over Spike killing Sephiroth twice," said Zack leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," said Tifa with a small smile.

"He is a lot stronger than I remember," said Zack.

"You fought? When?"

"Oh," laughed Zack, "he attacked me in the church, I had to seriously defend myself. I think it was my fighting more than my words that convinced him."

"Did you spar often?" asked Tifa.

"A few times but there was a lot going on then – in ShinRa, the war in Wutai had just finished, deflecting SOLDIERs."

"He doesn't talk about his time at ShinRa," said Tifa with a faraway look.

"You make it sound like he doesn't talk at all," said Zack.

"I think sometimes, he is a little unsure of his memories."

Zack was quiet as Tifa cleaned up the breakfast dishes and set about organising the bar for the day.

"How did Aerith die?" he asked quietly.

"Sephiroth killed her, she was praying and he stabbed her," said Tifa keeping her eyes downcast.

"Why was she alone?" asked Zack confused.

Tifa was quiet for a moment. How did she even begin to explain when she barely had a grip on it herself. She was saved by the sound of Cloud's bike as he pulled up in front of the bar. Zack leapt to his feet and made his way over to the front door. He threw a 'bye' over his shoulder and opened the door. Cloud was finishing up a phone conversation as Zack came to join him.

"I don't suppose you would let me drive?" he grinned.

Cloud pointed to his bike with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," said Zack. "It's got to be an awesome ride."

Cloud shook his head.

"Not if I'm going with you," he said.

"Ah," said Zack wondering at the sudden chatting. "The motion sickness still gets you."

"Not when I drive," said Cloud climbing back on to his bike.

Zack climbed on behind him,

"Go to the church, I'll direct you from there," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after FFVII Advent Children and before FFVII Dirge of Cerberus. Thanks to beta ~Rei Mumei The Nameless Actor for picking up the spelling errors.

**Run from the Past**

As they weaved their way through the city, Zack wondered who Cloud had been talking to. He was much more relaxed with Zack and had spoken easily with him. The ride to the church was much quicker than yesterday and soon they were outside the building Zack had climbed out of the previous day. The window was still open and there appeared to be no sign of anyone else taking a look at the building. Zack was hesitant to go inside again, he felt like he was walking into a trap. That his freedom was just an illusion and he would wake in a tank. He glanced at Cloud who appeared more interested in the surrounds than the building itself.

"There was a power conduit here. This building was a power supply office – no wonder they set up a lab here, all the power they could access and no one would really know without looking," said Cloud.

Zack took a closer look at the surrounding buildings but couldn't discern any particular features. If he had been honest with himself, he wasn't looking very hard.

"The lab's this way," said Zack leading the way.

Both men were quiet as they entered the building. Zack first showed Cloud where he had woken. After looking around they both came to the conclusion that the room had been set up for Zack's waking. The lab was another story. It had obviously been used for some time and the equipment was a combination of old and make do. The Mako tank wasn't upright, it was wedged into a horizontal cradle. There was some residual Mako lying in the bottom along with some tubes. A stainless steel table was off to one side, it had some paperwork on it but the seemingly endless numbers didn't make any sense to either of them.

"Cloud," said Zack suddenly.

He waited until Cloud looked at him before asking,

"Do you remember being in Hojo's lab?"

Cloud's face darkened.

"Sometimes,' he said turning away.

"This doesn't remind me of Hojo's lab," said Zack.

"Hojo is dead," said Cloud flatly. "There is nothing here," he added as he started to leave.

"What I meant was, I don't think this is Hojo's work," corrected Zack.

"Hojo's work…" murmured Cloud. "What does Hojo's work look like? The freaks, the monsters, you, me?"

"Hey," snapped Zack. "I get that you're confused by all this but I'm just as confused-"

"Confused? Confused doesn't even begin to cover it," returned Cloud suddenly angry. "I was getting myself sorted out, I was getting back to myself and now you, who I saw die, returns and everything is a mess again. It's like a nightmare I can't get rid of, my failures piling up on me – next Aerith will be here and I'll have to face her after I did nothing to save her."

"Against Sephiroth there was nothing you could have done," said Zack.

"You don't understand," said Cloud. "I stood there and watched him kill her, I made no effort to save her."

"It's not that I've come back from the dead that is bugging you," realised Zack, "you feel guilt over Aerith's death – you want me to be mad at you."

Cloud shook his head,

"I don't want you to be mad at me," he said sliding down the wall to the ground. "I just want…"

Zack suddenly walked up to him and pulled him to his feet.

"You fucked up," said Zack causing Cloud to flinch. "And Aerith, whom we both loved, died."

Zack stepped back.

"You can't keep dragging that with you. It happened, whatever the reason," said Zack. "Don't hide from the past in guilt, Cloud."

The two men stood looking at each other as the last of Zack's words lingered between them.

"I'm sorry," said Cloud quietly. "You're right."

"I know," said Zack with an understanding smile.

Zack was pleased to see a small smile cross Cloud's face.

"But you're right," he said. "There is nothing here. Or rather nothing we can find."

"I know someone who might be able to help," said Cloud. "I called him earlier, he'll be here this evening."

"Great," said Zack as they headed out of the lab. He was curious about this friend, he must know a fair amount about ShinRa and more specifically, ShinRa's labs otherwise it would be useless to call him and Cloud also appeared to trust him.

"What's his name?"

"Vincent Valentine," said Cloud. "He's an experiment, like us. He used to work for ShinRa, the Turks."

"The Turks?" Zack was surprised. "Are they still around? Is ShinRa?"

"In a way," said Cloud. "Rufus Shinra runs a small group of people, including some of his old employees, but nothing like they were before."

Zack stood in the street looking at the ruins again. But looking at what they once were.

"It's strange," he said out loud, "these streets… They were so alive once. These were the streets I walked on. There used to be this awesome diner…"

Cloud stood looking with Zack. The ruins of Midgar were so much a part of life now that he didn't really see them anymore, no longer thought about what they were and what they had been. A city of lives, hopes and dreams.

"Cloud," said Zack pulling him to the present.

"I think I did die," he said. "I mean, I've been thinking about it – there was no way I could have survived."

Reluctantly Cloud nodded in agreement.

"What… What happened to my body?" asked Zack.

Cloud thought about it.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't really remember what happened back then. I remember talking to you and you gave me your sword but there's… gaps, I guess."

"ShinRa was still powerful when I died," mused Zack.

"Yeah," agreed Cloud. "Hojo was still around as well."

"Doesn't explain how I ended up here."

Cloud didn't say anything as he got onto his bike.

"Can we go to Aerith's church?" asked Zack.

"Yeah," nodded Cloud.

Zack climbed on behind him and they took off at a steady pace.

"This place is always so peaceful," said Zack walking toward the pool of water sitting quietly in the church. "It's as if Aerith is still here."

"In a way she is," said Cloud. "The water."

Zack turned to the pool.

"Did Tifa tell you about Geostigma?" asked Cloud absentmindedly rubbing his left arm.

"A little," said Zack. "She said that it enabled Sephiroth's return."

"There is also no cure save this water, the water that Aerith sent us," said Cloud.

Zack saw his Buster Sword among the flowers on the side of the pool. Cloud followed his gaze.

"It used to stand where you fell," he said. "But I thought it would be better here."

Zack suddenly rounded on Cloud making him step back.

"You-" he started.

"Y-yes," stammered Cloud.

"You…"

"What?" asked Cloud confused.

"I have a memory in my head," said Zack. "It makes no sense. You're injured and…"

Cloud watched at Zack tried to piece the memory together.

"It was peaceful… You had been shot? I don't recall you ever been shot."

"I-I was. A couple of months ago when Sephiroth returned," said Cloud.

"Tifa didn't mention anything about you been shot. She said Sephiroth returned and you defeated him," said Zack frowning.

"Yes, but after… It was sort of Sephiroth, no, it was him - there were three guys er, looking for Jenova for a Reunion," started Cloud. "I'm going to have to start from the beginning."

Cloud started from when Tifa found him in Midgar, some of the story Zack knew from Tifa but he was pleased that Cloud shared the more uncomfortable aspects with him. Zack also noticed as Cloud spoke he became more relaxed around him even calling him by his name a couple of times. It reminded him of the times before Nibelheim.

"Do you think Sephiroth will return?" asked Zack.

"I don't know – I hope not but well, you're here and we don't know why yet," said Cloud.

"I swear things were easier when I was dead," snorted Zack causing Cloud to chuckle.

"What?"

"Think about what you just said," said Cloud laughing.

Zack started to smile then chuckle. And then he and Cloud were laughing on the verge of hysterics. Tension that had built up through the unknown and the uncertain drained away.

"We should head back to the bar, Vincent will be arriving soon," said Cloud once they had calmed down.

Zack stood and offered his hand to Cloud, he took it and Zack hauled him to his feet.

"I do want to ask you one thing," said Zack as they left the church.

"Yeah?"

"The bike," said Zack.

Cloud looked hesitant.

"Just this once," edged Zack.

Wordlessly Cloud handed over his keys.

"No complaining if I throw up on you," he said.

"Well, they are your clothes," smiled Zack as he took the keys from Cloud.

Cloud said nothing as he climbed on behind Zack. Zack could tell he wasn't keen but his excitement over rode any sympathy he may have had. And it was great, he revelled in the freedom that he hadn't experience for a long time. The simple joy of riding a bike. They arrived at 7th Heaven, one man smiling happily and one sitting very still focusing on his breathing.

"This is a great bike," sighed Zack.

Cloud just nodded as he got off and headed toward the bar, he wanted to sit on something what wasn't moving. Zack followed closely after him slightly amused by Cloud's discomfort.

Tifa was sweeping the floor when they entered and immediately noticed Cloud's off colour.

"What happened?" she asked stopping her sweeping.

Zack held up Cloud's key with a grin by way of an answer. Tifa winced in understanding and they both watched as Cloud went and sat down at one of the tables close to the back of the bar.

"You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Starved," said Zack.

Tifa smiled at Zack's overreaction,

"There are some leftovers in the fridge," she said.

"Great," said Zack and headed to the back.

Tifa watched him go before heading over to where Cloud sat, she pulled out a chair and sat down,

"You okay?" she asked.

Cloud shook his head,

"Zack drives like a mad man – I thought he was going to kill me," he groaned.

Tifa was taken aback by Cloud's comment. What had happened to the gloom cloud that had left the bar that morning. Seeing her surprise, Cloud corrected his statement,

"I'm fine," he said. "I had just forgotten how awful motion sickness is."

"Did you find anything at the lab?" asked Tifa changing the subject.

"No," said Cloud. "Or rather, nothing I could see. Vincent is coming round later, he might know something."

"Are you going to ask the Turks?"

"Only as a last resort," said Cloud looking up as Zack returned with two plates.

"Where are Denzel and Marlene?" asked Zack as he sat down, pushing a plate toward Cloud.

"Playing some kind of ball game down the street," said Tifa. "If it has any rules, I haven't been able to figure them out."

"What was that game the cadets used to play?" asked Zack. "The one with the ball?"

"I don't know," said Cloud looking a little uncomfortable. "I don't think I played."

"Well, it had no rules either," said Zack turning his attention to Tifa.

Zack spent the time waiting for Vincent telling Tifa stories of his cadet days, occasionally he managed to get Cloud to participate but the blond wasn't keen to relive the past so Zack left him to sit and listen. Late in the afternoon, Marlene and Denzel returned grinning and grubby. Zack watched as Cloud interacted with the two children, listening to what they said and asking questions, teasing and teaching before Tifa rounded them up for dinner. She fed them in the kitchen while Cloud sorted out the bar for opening. Zack watched a scene that was played out nearly every day. Once fed, the children were sent upstairs and the bar was opened. Tifa switched places with Cloud and he went upstairs to his office to do paperwork and his schedule for the next few days. Zack had followed and now sat in Cloud's office as the man worked though a log book.

"I'm not going to be around tomorrow," he said. "I have an overnight delivery."

"What made you decide to do this?" asked Zack.

"What? The delivery service?" asked Cloud.

"Not just that," clarified Zack. "You look after those to kids as well."

"I don't know, it just sort of happened. I didn't think to say no – they needed a place to stay. Denzel was also ill when I found him, I couldn't just leave him to die," said Cloud.

"What a softie," teased Zack.

"Shut up," said Cloud with a smile.

It was after dark before Vincent arrived. Cloud was reading a story to Marlene while Denzel just happened to hear because he was in the same room when Vincent arrived. Tifa introduced him to Zack.

"You are Zack Fair," said Vincent.

"So you've heard of me," said Zack with a grin.

"Cloud told me about you this morning," said Vincent taking a seat across from Zack.

The bar had filled and the noise level ensured that no one could hear what they were saying.

"Ah, so you know about my death and then resurrection," said Zack.

"You know for sure you died?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah, I remember things from the Lifestream," said Zack. "I didn't at first but as I think about it, I feel myself becoming more aware of myself – if that makes any sense."

"I think I understand how you feel," said Vincent.

"Really?" asked Zack pleased that he didn't have to explain further. He wasn't sure he could. "Cloud and me were at the lab this morning but couldn't find anything. Would you mind taking a look?"

"I can," said Vincent, "but if you were unable to find anything what makes you think I will?"

"Well, Cloud mentioned you used to work for ShinRa," said Zack.

"So did you," said Vincent.

"As a Turk," clarified Zack.

Zack was sure there was amusement in the way Vincent tilted his head in acknowledgement. His eyes slid across to the stairs a moment before Zack heard Cloud's foot fall on the wood. He glanced Zack's way but changed direction when he saw Vincent sitting with him.

"Vincent," he greeted and pulled out a chair.

"I will look at the lab tomorrow with you," said Vincent getting to the point.

"With Zack, I'm busy tomorrow," said Cloud.

Vincent nodded.

"Have you let the Turks know?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head.

"Good," said Vincent. "I can do some investigating before that hothead gets the underworld riled up. I'll be here tomorrow."

Settled, Vincent stood and left the bar with a farewell nod to Tifa.

"Hothead?" asked Zack.

"Reno," said Cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after FFVII Advent Children and before FFVII Dirge of Cerberus. Thanks to beta ~Rei Mumei The Nameless Actor for picking up the spelling errors.

**Run from the Past**

With Cloud gone Zack took up Tifa's offer of her van so he and Vincent didn't have to walk to the lab. Zack ran through the same routine he did with Cloud but Vincent showed no interest in the room he woke up in. He also looked closely at the equipment that occupied the lab.

"This equipment comes from ShinRa Head Office," he eventually said. "It also hasn't been here that long, maybe two weeks but more likely one."

"What does that mean? I was put together in a week?" asked Zack not sure he liked the idea.

Vincent frowned at Zack turn of phrase but nodded.

"I believe if we head over to the Head Office, we will find signs of experiments that lead up to this final one," he said. "This set up consists of only necessary equipment – the refined process. The trial and error took place elsewhere."

"Shall we head on over to HQ then?"

Vincent nodded and the two left the make shift lab to find the real one. The old ShinRa Head Offices were in a mess both inside and out. It didn't take them long to find the real laboratory. There were only so many places that could house any sort of experiment. Zack was not prepared for what he saw and even though Vincent had an idea, the extent of the experiment gave him pause. The lower levels held an extensive lab of mashed together equipment – new, old and outdated. It must have taken years to gather the necessary equipment. The scale of the project was one thing but its results were another. There were a large number of tanks that held abandoned specimens – all were humanoid, all had black hair, all had blue Mako eyes, all were failed forms of Zack. Zack felt ill as he walked pass versions of himself slumped lifeless in empty tanks. He could see the progression from barely formed to ones that looked just like him. He wasn't aware of what Vincent was doing or saying until the man stepped in front of one of the tanks that Zack was staring at.

"Time to go," he said calmly.

"These…" Zack motioned limply with his arm.

"Time to go," repeated Vincent more intently.

Zack followed dumbly after him, still reeling over the find. It was only when the sun hit his face that he realised they had left the building. Without saying anything Zack climbed into the van and started it. He didn't even make sure that Vincent was in the van before driving off. It was only when Vincent reached over and turned off the engine that Zack shook himself awake.

"I don't think I ever want to see something like that again," he said getting out.

It was only when Vincent got out the van that Zack saw he had some papers with him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Something you don't want to see again," said Vincent.

"Ah," said Zack taking the keys from Vincent.

"Once I've gone through this I'll contact Cloud," said Vincent before turning to leave.

Zack watched him for a bit. He wasn't sure what to make of Vincent, he didn't know where the man stood in the greater scheme of things. It was obvious he was more than human, he was more than Zack and Cloud but not quite monster. Cloud trusted him and Zack trusted Cloud. Giving himself a shake he went inside.

In an effort to distract himself, Zack spent the rest of the day doing maintenance for Tifa, he brushed off her queries with light hearted banter but knew he wasn't fooling her. She didn't press the issue and so he collected some supplies, tallied stock and played the ball game with Marlene, Denzel and a bunch of other children and still didn't know the rules by the end of it but by the time evening fell, he couldn't pretend any longer.

"Tifa," he said once the children had gone upstairs. "I need a really strong drink."

"You found something awful, didn't you," she said. There was no need for Zack to answer.

"A lab full of… me," said Zack lowering his head to the bar. "It was the worst thing I've ever seen. Someone running experiments on me when I'm dead."

Seeing that no one had arrived yet, Tifa pulled up a stool, poured Zack a shot and left the bottle next to the glass.

"I'm happy to listen," she said with a kind smile.

Zack gave her a sad smile, he opened his mouth to thank her for the offer but ending up speaking to her instead. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He told her about Angeal, how he had killed him, how he had loved Aerith, how he missed her now, his hurt at Cloud's discomfort round him, how much he missed their past friendship.

And Tifa listened. She didn't offer empty words of comfort, she didn't pretend to understand, she just listened to him.

Zack knew he had drunk too much as he crawled into bed but he hardly cared at that moment. Looking for answers was one thing but finding them was another. A little part of had known all along that he must have come from some kind of experiment, he had died but being forced to realise the horror that created his existence was quite different to what he had imagined. He lay face down on the bed for some time letting his emotions run their course before grabbing a shower and heading off to sleep. He wasn't sure how much sleep he got, he seemed to spend most of the night thinking, or rather remembering. When he did sleep, he dreamed. He dreamed of his failures all wrapped in swirls of green, laughing at him. It was light when he final opened his eyes, the grey of predawn light.

He didn't go down stairs until he heard the children leave and even then just lay for a while. Was this how Cloud had once felt? He was more relaxed around Zack but not comfortable - did he still have lingering doubts about Zack's existence, about his own existence, about what had happened to them. It was close to midday before Zack hauled himself out of bed. Enough with the moping, he still had to figure out who had gone through all the effort of resurrecting him and for what reason.

Tifa was doing her accounts when Zack entered the kitchen.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think so," said Zack. "I'm still curious as to why it was done."

"I will confess to being curious about that myself," said Tifa. "I can't think of a reason."

"I was a er, pretty good SOLDIER," said Zack suddenly shy to sing his own praise, "but I wasn't the best out there."

"I seldom understand people's reasons for doing things, especially ShinRa – past and present," said Tifa.

Tifa's phoned chimed with a message, opening it she saw it was from Vincent – _I'm outside, please let me in_. Tifa smiled to herself and went to let him in, Zack hot on her heels. As they crossed the bar the door opened and Cloud stepped in with Vincent.

"Great, you're back," greeted Zack with a grin.

Cloud looked between Zack and Vincent,

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yeah…" said Zack causing Cloud to glance at Tifa for some kind of clue but she shook her head slightly. "Not cool," added Zack meaning their find. "Vincent found some paperwork though."

"Shall we sit?" asked Vincent.

"Yes," said Zack needlessly as they all shuffled toward the nearest table.

Once seated Vincent spoke,

"I don't know what this is for," he said.

Silence greeted his statement.

"The documents are concerned with the setting up and establishing a grounding for resurrection," continued Vincent. "An instruction manual of sorts. As to its purpose…"

"So we know how I'm here but not why?" asked Zack.

Vincent nodded.

"Whoever is working this project is doing it alone, I can find no one who know anything – hints or rumours – and no one who is working on anything like this."

"Great," muttered Zack. "Still in the dark."

Tifa placed her hand on Zack's arm.

"Don't give up yet," she said.

Zack threw her a quick smile.

"Maybe we should speak to someone else," he suggested.

"Who?" asked Tifa.

"The Turks," said Zack and Cloud at the same time.

They decided to speak to Rufus, as president he would have more insight into his past company. Cloud called and arranged to meet in Healin Lodge the next day. Vincent declined to accompany them and left shortly afterwards leaving the three to continue their day. Cloud said he would call if they came up with something. Zack waited for Cloud to ask about the visit to the lab with Vincent but he didn't. He only asked if Zack was okay. Zack got the impression Cloud didn't want to know, or that he was scared to know so he kept quiet. He didn't need Cloud to know and he didn't want to distress his friend further.

The bar was very busy that evening so Zack pitched in and helped Tifa with drinks and clearing tables. When Cloud didn't come down for dinner, he popped upstairs to see if he was okay only to find him absorbed in paperwork.

"Hey," he said.

"Huh." Cloud looked around slightly startled. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's okay," said Zack. "Anyway, food."

"I'm not hungry," said Cloud returning his attention to his work.

"No way, you last ate at lunch," said Zack.

"I know when last I ate," said Cloud. "But I'm still not hungry."

"Okay," said Zack with a shrug and returned downstairs.

Zack ended up having a rather pleasant evening, apart from chatting merrily to patrons he got to break up a bar fight and toss people out. He smiled at the memory as he climbed into bed. He flopped back with a sign, it felt good to be working again. It felt like no time had since he closed his eyes that he was woken by Marlene shouting for Tifa. He instinctively stumbled out of bed and made his way to the room Marlene shared with Denzel, Tifa a step in front of him. His eyes almost immediately adjusted to the sudden light as Tifa switched on the light. Marlene was standing next to Denzel's bed her hand had something black on it that Zack couldn't identify but it was obvious that Tifa knew what it was. She paled at the sight of it and rushed over to Denzel brushing his hair off his forehead. Zack could see some discolouration on Denzel's skin and the black ooze that stained his hair.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Geostigma," said Tifa.

"I thought Cloud said-" he broke off. Cloud wasn't in the room, he would have come when Marlene called.

Turning he left the room and headed toward Cloud's office, snapping on the light he saw Cloud lying on his makeshift bed. He appeared to be sleeping but he didn't stir as Zack entered the room. Zack crouched down next to him and rolled him onto his back, carefully Zack lifted his left arm. He felt the black ooze before he saw it. He tried to wake Cloud but he was unresponsive. Quickly Zack picked him up and took him to Marlene and Denzel's room. Zack was having some difficulty carry Cloud and it was not because of his weight, even in his worst comatose state Cloud was never this limp, this lifeless.

Returning to the room Zack found Tifa cleaning up Denzel and bandaging his head with Marlene's help, though it was more to keep her occupied than any real help. She looked up as Zack laid Cloud on Marlene's bed.

"The water Cloud spoke about-"

Zack was cut off by the ring of Tifa's phone, she locked eyes with Zack. It was so late, whoever was calling couldn't be bringing good news and she had an idea of who it would be.

"Hello," she said.

"_Tifa?_"

"Reno," she said knowing what was coming next.

"_That tone tells me all I need to know_."

"Rufus?" asked Tifa.

"_Yeah. And there is more – the water isn't working like last time_."

"What do you mean not working?" she asked.

"_Just that. It relieves some pain but a cure it ain't_."

"Last time…"

"_I know_."

Tifa could hear the frustration in Reno's voice.

"_I'm coming over with some water now_."

He hung up before she could say anything more. Slowly she lowered the phone and looked across at Zack.

"What's not working?" asked Marlene. "The water? Is Denzel going to die? And Cloud?"

"I don't know," said Tifa. "Help me with Cloud's arm, okay?"

Marlene nodded but was clearly not happy. Zack didn't know what to do. He watched Marlene and Tifa move about with practised ease. It made him frown and he recalled what Cloud had told him. It wasn't long before they heard a knock on the back door and Zack went down to answer it. He opened it to see Reno, whatever the Turk had been about to say was lost. His eyes narrowed when he saw Zack and he made a subtle movement that Zack realised was a stance ready for fighting.

"Zack," he said slowly. There was no surprise in his voice, only suspicion. "You are looking good for a bullet ridden corpse – coz that is how I last saw you when I scraped you off the ground."

"You found my body?" asked Zack momentarily side tracked.

"Ya," said Reno raising his eyebrows. "I found your _body_."

"I don't really know how this came about either," said Zack. "I mean we know how but not why."

"We?" asked Reno flatly.

"Cloud and oh, he's upstairs – is that the water from Aerith's church?" asked Zack reaching for it but stopped as he found Reno's Electomag at his throat.

Zack raised his hands in a non-threatening manner and backed up as Reno stepped forward. Reno kicked the door closed behind him, he lowered the Electomag slightly and said,

"Lead the way."

Tifa used the water to clean the black ooze off Cloud and Denzel, Marlene was sitting at the end of Denzel's bed. Reno stood in the doorway leaning against the frame watching but his gaze seldom left Zack as he moved about the room helping Tifa. Every time Zack looked his way, he met Reno's calculating eyes. There was no trace of amusement in his stance or expression. While he appeared to have accepted Tifa vouching for Zack but he obviously wasn't convinced over the whole deal.

"Where did you wake up?" he asked suddenly

"Do you remember Rosie's Diner?" asked Zack.

"The power conduit," guessed Reno correctly. "Clever."

"You might also want to check your old head quarters," added Zack.

"Ah, the ol' home sweet home," drawled Reno pushing himself off the doorframe. He gave a two finger salute and disappeared down the stairs.

"Some things never change," muttered Zack.

Tifa frowned, she thought Reno had changed a fair amount since Meteor.

"He still doesn't like people interfering with his turf," clarified Zack.

Tifa shook her head in disbelief.

"You may as well go to bed," she said picking up Marlene. "There is nothing more to be done."

"I think I'll just hang here for a bit," said Zack.

Tifa nodded and left. Zack stood for a while looking at the two sleeping forms, the descriptions of Geostigma Cloud had given him running through his head. He sat himself at the desk by the window and let his thoughts wander. It wasn't something he had done often in the past. He didn't realise he had dozed off until he woke to the sounds of movement. He opened his eyes to see Cloud sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched in pain. Mocking sunlight filtering softly though the curtains.

"Hey," said Zack softly.

Cloud didn't say or do anything at first, Zack had the sinking feeling that all the progress made over the last while had been wiped away. He stood to leave.

"Zack."

There was no hesitation when Cloud said his name, Zack turned back.

"I could use a hand," said Cloud with a tentative smile.

"Sure," said Zack with more enthusiasm than needed but he was relieved that Cloud hadn't reverted to his previous self.

XxX

Reno and Rude returned around midday. Neither looked particularly comfortable.

"We got bad news and worse news," said Reno taking an offered seat. "I'm starting with the bad news because it's easier to say. Zack, you're being followed. Probably since you woke up."

"Followed?" asked Zack confused. "By who?"

"Probably by whoever was successful in reviving you," said Reno.

"Successful," said Cloud before Zack could say anything further.

"Yeah, that brings me to the worse news," said Reno with a glance at Rude. "Jenova Reunion Theory."

Zack and Cloud shared a look.

"Divided Jenova cell will always attempt to become whole again," continued Reno. "To further that theory, those with Jenova altered DNA could be revived if enough DNA was gather and fused with the correct quantities of Mako, that would stimulate growth and reconstruct the original form – basically being pulled out the Lifestream by the cells ability to reconnect."

"Are you saying I wasn't really dead?" asked Zack.

"No," said Reno. "You were dead, what you are now… is a construct of cellular memories."

"I'm not… human?" asked Zack.

"You are human," said Reno. "You were just made like a clay doll instead of being born."

"Where would they get my DNA – what happened to my body?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," said Reno.

"You said you… collected it," said Zack.

"I did," said Reno slightly uncomfortably, "but I don't know what happened to it after I signed it over."

There was a brief moment of quiet as everyone thought about the absurdity of the conversation.

"How do you know all this?" asked Tifa turning the conversation in the right direction.

"I would like to say great Turk work but it was sent to us this morning," said Reno.

"What? Why would someone do that?" asked Tifa.

"They are taunting us," said Reno simply.

"For what purpose?" asked Zack.

Reno pointed at Cloud wrapped arm.

"You know what, or rather, who caused that," he said.

"Sephiroth – someone wants to bring back Sephiroth?" asked Tifa.

"They have already," said Zack.

Reno nodded.

"Hope you are ready to save the world again," he added and stood.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after FFVII Advent Children and before FFVII Dirge of Cerberus.

**Run from the Past**

Reno stood outside the bar gazing at the sky.

"Here again," said Rude.

"Yeah," agreed Reno. "I'm going to have a chat, meet you at the car."

Rude nodded and headed over to where he had parked while Reno sauntered down the street. It didn't take him long to corner the spy. The man was dressed in dark jeans and a black jacket with a grey T-shirt underneath. He stopped half way down the alley as he realised he had turned into a dead end. Quickly he turned and made for the exit but Reno stepped out in front of him.

"Too slow," he grinned as he casually pulled free his electromag. "I almost what to say you're pretty good but those little SOLDIERs had other things on their mind otherwise they would have had you sooner. But you weren't good enough to trick me."

"Not good enough?" said the man. "Not good enough! Do you know what I have done? I have brought the dead to life, even the oh so mighty Hojo couldn't do that."

"Yeah," said Reno slowly coming forward. "He did think himself pretty mighty."

"His focus was too narrow, but I have perfected his research. You have seen what I have done."

"Well, if you're looking for fame-"

"Fame?" interrupted the man. "Have you never done something just because you can, to show yourself how good you are?"

Reno calmly continued forward.

"I know all about you Turks," he continued. "You're going to try and catch me."

"Try?" questioned Reno as he flicked his electromag on.

Suddenly Reno hoped he could jump back quickly enough.

XXX

"Should have guessed this had something to do with Sephiroth," said Tifa. "The man just can't stay dead."

"Hey," said Zack in an attempt at humour.

"Sorry," said Tifa. "You're right about Sephiroth's return though."

Zack looked confused for a moment.

"Oh," he said. "The Geostimga."

Tifa nodded but Cloud shook his head.

"Unless you know of his return another way," he said looking at Zack.

"I don't," said Zack, "I just-"

"Know," finished Cloud.

"Yeah," said Zack. "I feel like I know where he is. Or more that I feel like I want to go in an easterly direction."

Tifa opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an explosion. It shook the bar briefly but didn't break any of the windows, upstairs Marlene gave a shout of fright causing Tifa to run for the stairs while Zack and Cloud headed toward the door. Once outside, they saw a small column of smoke was dissipating in the air two blokes down. Zack set off at a trot sure that Cloud would follow. Few people lingered, most hurried on their way, eager to be gone from potential trouble. Zack quickly scanned the area of destruction as they rounded the corner, it was small and Zack doubted any structural damaged had occurred. He frowned when he spotted Rude crouched next to an unconscious Reno further down the alley.

"Hey, is he okay?" asked Zack going over.

"He's alive," said Rude as he checked the red head.

"What did he do?" asked Zack looking further down the alley. It didn't look good and Zack had a pretty good idea of what was splatter on the ground.

"He was talking to the man following you," said Rude satisfied that Reno was alive. "You'll find he is the source of the explosion."

"He blew himself up?" asked Zack surprised. He looked back at the mess on the ground not quite sure how to take the new information. The man following had been his link to what was going on, why he was here. He started down the alley but stopped when he heard sounds of retching. Turning he saw Cloud leaning against the building, Rude was watching him as well but his attention was on the black ooze that fell from Cloud's throat. Zack recognised the look on Rude's face – an expression worn while watching someone dying.

"That's enough to make anyone lose their lunch," commented Zack with forced neutrality.

He returned to the alley entrance and steered Cloud back to the bar before the other Turks arrived, the last thing he wanted was more question and scrutiny. He glanced down at Reno as he passed making sure the Turk was actually okay. He looked battered but alive.

"This way," muttered Zack pulling at Cloud's arm.

Cloud let Zack pull him round and steer him in the right direction. But as soon as Zack let go, Cloud started stumbling off track.

"Hey," said Zack pulling him back, "where are you going?"

Cloud looked up, frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I just went that way."

Zack said nothing as they made their way back to the bar. The direction Cloud had been going in was the same direction he felt he would find Sephiroth. Twice more he had to pull Cloud back in the right direction. They had to stop once more as Cloud was sick again, falling to his knees this time. Zack couldn't help but notice the looks thrown their way – fear, sadness, pity. And the wide berth people gave them.

"Come on, Cloud," said Zack as he gently helped Cloud to his feet.

Cloud drew a trembling breath but made no move to continue. Zack took Cloud's arm and slung it across his shoulders, letting Cloud lean on him as they made their way back to the bar.

Tifa was still upstairs when Zack and Cloud returned. Zack let go of Cloud so he could lock the door behind them. Cloud stood where he left him, staring at nothing.

"Cloud?"

"I'm a little tired," murmured Cloud and headed for the stairs.

Zack followed, he was concerned at how disoriented Cloud appeared. Not to mention throwing up black ooze earlier - twice. Climbing the stairs completely worn out Cloud and he slid to the ground once he reached the top. Zack calmly helped him to his feet and to his room, even though Cloud was walking he was leaning heavily on Zack by the time they got to his room. As Zack passed Marlene and Denzel's room, he saw Tifa was holding Denzel as he slept. She looked up as he passed, concern on her face. Zack gave a quick smile to reassure her but suddenly realised that she had a better idea of what was happening than he did. She knew about Geostigma, knew how it ended. Zack suddenly felt heavy with dread, he didn't know what was coming but he knew it wouldn't be good.

Cloud's breathing was ragged by the time Zack got him to his room, he was barely aware of Zack taking off his shoes and making him comfortable. As Zack leaned over to check Cloud's arm, he noticed something neither Cloud nor Tifa had mentioned before. Pulling aside the collar of Cloud's zip up top, Zack saw the stigma had spread up his arm and into his neck. Zack glanced at Cloud's face but the blond had his eyes closed, his brows creased in pain, lips parted as he drew harsh breaths.

Zack heard Tifa's footfalls in the passage and quickly went to intercept her.

"How is he," she asked quietly.

"Resting," lied Zack.

Tifa glanced at the door.

"Tifa," whispered Zack urgently, "I'm going to kill Sephiroth."

"Zack!" Her shock evident in her harsh whisper.

"I know where he is, this time I will kill him," said Zack adamantly.

"Zack," Tifa's voice was quiet, "Sephiroth is than stronger than you remember, last time… Take Cloud with you, between the two of you-"

"Cloud is dying, Tifa. The stigma is spreading," hissed Zack.

He took hold of her arm and gently but firmly pulled her toward Cloud's room. Tifa followed with a frown on her face, this was something new. But she saw for herself when Zack pulled aside Cloud's collar.

"How…?"

"I think I know," said Zack. "We've been using Aerith's water to ease the pain but it isn't strong enough to cure it so the stigma trying to find a way out – it's spreading so it can keep infecting."

He paused to let Tifa digest what he had said.

"I have to stop Sephiroth, Tifa" said Zack.

"If you go alone, Sephiroth will kill you," said Tifa her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"If I take Cloud with me, Sephiroth will kill him," said Zack looking her straight in the eye.

Tifa knew Zack was right.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, her defence suddenly crashing down.

Zack put his hand on her shoulder.

"I need you to look after Cloud for me," he said. "And Denzel and Marlene."

Tifa was quiet for a moment while she regained control over her emotions.

"Okay," she said whispered, nodding.

Zack gave her shoulder a squeeze and left before he had any second thoughts. He glanced back as he headed for the stairs. Tifa stood watching, he could see she didn't think he would be coming back, that he was going to his death. That he was leaving her alone in the room, with his dying friend.

XXX

Zack took Fenrir, knowing Cloud wouldn't mind and needing a fast mode of transportation. Once he left Edge he followed a path that left the road but continued in an easterly direction – following his instinct not his mind. He had considered taking Cloud's sword as well, it was a spectacular weapon but he didn't know how to use it so had stopped by the church to collect his Buster Sword and to tell Aerith where he was going. He didn't know if she could hear him but it made him feel better. He also told her to hold on a little longer, soon Sephiroth would be defeated and she could help the people of Edge, and the planet, once more. He had to believe she heard that one. Had to believe that she was there waiting for him to free her, waiting for her hero.

He had been driving for almost three hours when he saw a small collection of building on the horizon. As he drew closer, he saw that the town was abandoned but he knew it was where Sephiroth was. He also had the distinct impression that Sephiroth knew he was coming. Was waiting for him. This was confirmed when as he pulled up in the town square and Sephiroth came out what had once been the major's residence. He paused when he saw Zack, clearly he had been expecting someone else. Expecting Cloud.

"Well, Angeal's little puppy," he said, there was a cruel twist in his tone when he spoke Angeal's name. "Fighting for honour once more?"

Zack ignored the slight on his late mentor, he knew Sephiroth was trying to unnerve him, unsettle him, force him to make a mistake. So instead he said nothing but drew his Buster Sword from Fenrir's sword compartment and stood ready. Quiet and patient, quite unlike his usual self.

Sephiroth sneered at him.

"You couldn't defeat me last time, what makes you think you can defeat me now?"

Zack smiled confidently,

"This time," he said, "I'm ready to fight you."

"Oh," said Sephiroth clearly amused.

Zack took a deep breath, thought of the people waiting for him and charged.

Sephiroth wasn't only strong, he was fast. He also had a sword with incredible reach, meaning every time Zack was close enough to land a blow he was within Masamune's attack range. Zack knew a few of Sephiroth's attacks from his conversations with Cloud. However, know about an attacking and trying to defend against one were two very different things. And Zack only ever seemed able to see the attack after it had been executed and he felt the burn of steel slicing though his flesh. Thus far he had been able to avoid any serious injury threw quite reflex but eventually he would tire and they would take their toll and he would lose. He would die. Zack was also very aware that he hadn't yet landed a successful blow on Sephiroth.

Zack swung the Buster sword in a wide arc in the hopes of using sheer strength to land a hit. He was rewarded when Sephiroth had to stepped back or fall over from the pressure exerted on his blade. Sephiroth quickly levered his blade over the Buster sword in a downward arc trying to pierce Zack's chest. Zack was forced to drop one hand from his sword and side step or lose the arm. Even so, Masamune sliced thinly across his shoulder. Gripping with only one hand lessened the force and Sephiroth easily knocked Zack's blade aside.

Was Tifa right? Was he going to die here? Was he going to fail?

"Still trying to be a hero?"

Sephiroth's voice sliced through his thoughts, its mocking tone twisting all his hopes and dreams. Had he ever been a hero? Who had he saved? He had a brief image in his head of Cloud smiling at something he had said so many years ago. He had saved someone, it had cost him his life but he had done it. He had been a hero once. He could do it again.

"I am a hero," said Zack fixing Sephiroth with a determined stare.

Zack pulled himself up straight, images of his past filtering though his mind: Angeal with his white wing, Cloud staring at nothing, Aerith worried, Cissnei looking the other way, Kunsel hidden by his helmet and Tifa with her unshed tears. He may have lost some of his friends along the way but he would be a hero again.

And there was one way to defeat Sephiroth when he was strong and you were weak - it took resolve, it took guts. No dilly dally shilly shally. Zack took a lesson from the past and ran forward, he felt sharp steel piece his flesh but continued to run along the blade of Masamune driving the Buster Sword into Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth met Zack's grin with hatred.

"Why do you sacrifice yourself to defeat me?" he asked angrily.

"Sacrifice?" questioned Zack. "Don't you know - we're both already dead."

XXX

Zack knew this feeling. The feeling of being rested and healed. He opened his eyes to find himself on a bed, he recognised the room. And from the lack of Cloud's personal effects and the Buster Sword resting against the wall, he had a feeling he would be waking in this room often. Sitting he caught sight of a piece of paper on the bedside table. It was a card that had fallen flat, it had a huge pink flower on the front, inside it read 'get well soon'. Zack smiled and returned the card to its place. The light outside showed it to be fairly early in the afternoon. There were fresh clothes folded on the chair, they looked new. He got dressed and headed downstairs. He followed the sound of talking to find Cloud, Tifa, Reno, looking a little worse for wear, and Rude all in the kitchen. They stopped talking when he entered the room.

Tifa had a smile on her face, Cloud's arm was free of bandages, Reno was relaxed in his chair and Rude gave him a nod.

No one appeared to know what to say.

"Lunch?" asked Tifa in the quiet.

"Oh, yes please," said Zack sinking into a spare chair at the table.

"I won't pass up a lunch," added Reno with a grin.

Tifa looked at Rude, who nodded a thank you, and then at Cloud who did the same.

"You'll be pleased to know that I burned Sephiroth's body," said Reno. "No way he's coming back from ash."

"Hey, don't speak so casually," warned Zack.

"Though," added Zack, "if he does, it's your turn, Cloud."

"No way, I've killed him twice. You're still one down on me," said Cloud giving Zack a look.

"I say Reno does it next time," said Zack comfortable with Cloud's remark – it was the Cloud he knew from so long ago.

"Why?" asked the red head sitting up straighter.

"Because it will be your fault if he comes back – you disposed of his body," reasoned Zack.

"Deal," said Reno leaning back again. "But unlike you two, I'll shot him. No playing around with big kitchen knives."

Tifa heard Zack laugh, there was also a soft chuckle from Cloud. She stood listening to the men round the table wondering if she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. Was she dreaming? Loud laughter caused her to turn her attention to the table. Zack and Cloud were looking at Reno laughing at something he said, even Rude had a smile on his face. Tifa smiled to herself as she went back to preparing lunch, was this the start of her new life? She hoped so.

**Epilogue**

Zack stood on the ridge that looked over the ruins of Midgar. The ridge where he had died.

"So close," he said quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Cloud.

"You once asked me…" Cloud paused seeming unsure. "You once asked me what I was going to do. Once we got to Midgar?"

Zack nodded.

"I did," he said. "In the back of a truck."

Cloud's eyes looked distant for a moment.

"Yeah," he said slotting the memory into the ever shifting stream.

"What are you going to do?" asked Cloud. "I can't really say when we reach Midgar."

Zack smiled.

"I think I said open a shop that does everything," he said.

Cloud looked away briefly before turning away. Zack knew the look now, it was a memory that Cloud knew but couldn't remember.

"It's a good idea," Cloud said.

"Though," said Zack scratching his head, "you do all the deliveries, okay?"

"Me?" Cloud seemed confused.

"Of course," said Zack. "I'm not leaving you behind. We're friends, right?"

Cloud smiled the smile of remembered memories and nodded,

"Friends."

END


End file.
